


Bang Bang

by ElderAurore



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderAurore/pseuds/ElderAurore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction. Quand ils étaient petits Stan et Kyle jouaient à un jeu. Stan gagnait toujours, et Kyle perdait à chaque fois. Style</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

Disclaimer : Bang Bang est l'œuvre de SqueakGirl, d'après la série South Park de Trey Parker et Matt Stone.

* * *

Bang, Bang

Stan et Kyle se jaugeaient du regard de chaque côté de la pelouse, les mains jointent pour mimer des pistolets, pointés sur le cœur de l'autre. Ils firent dix pas, tournèrent les talons sur leurs grosses bottes de neige, et dégainèrent. Leurs petites mains faisaient office de gâchettes mortelles, pas le droit aux flingues en plastique, Mrs Broflovski trouvait ça vilain. Stan et Kyle s'imaginaient dans le vieil ouest, comme leurs héros Terrance et Philippe, sur leur têtes ce n'était plus des chapeaux d'hiver mais des Stetsons de vrais cowboys, et leurs poings de gamins tenaient des pistolets en argent.

C'était Stan qui avait eu l'idée du duel. S'ensuivit plusieurs tentatives pour faire des flingues avec des bouts de bois, des vieux tuyaux, enfin tout ce que les garçons avaient pu dénicher, mais en fin de compte Kyle et Stan trouvaient que leurs mains étaient parfaites. Au début, ils étaient dos à dos pour pointer n'importe où, comme des agents secrets qui se protégeaient l'un l'autre des attaques ennemis. Stan avait esquivé et s'était roulé par terre, puis s'était propulsé sur ses genoux pour « tirer » sur un tas de neige. Kyle avait voulu l'imiter, mais s'était cassé la figure la tête la première. Il s'était tourné sur le dos pour regarder le ciel gris, le souffle coupé. Stan s'était penché au dessus de lui en riant. Kyle avait bondi pour taper son ami sur le bras par surprise. Stan avait souri et dit à Kyle qu'ils pouvaient jouer à autre chose qu'aux espions. Quand Kyle avait demandé à quoi, Stan avait dit qu'il était Philippe et que Kyle pouvait faire Terrance. Et qu'ils devaient faire dix pas depuis cet endroit au milieu du jardin de Kyle, c'était le défilé militaire. Kyle avait dû faire des petits pas pour ne pas dépasser les dix obligatoires, sinon il risquait d'arriver à la barrière trop vite et d'attendre que Stan finisse les siens beaucoup plus grands.

Stan cria « Dix ! » et ils se retournèrent. Kyle leva son bras haut, visa Stan bien droit. Il ferma un œil et repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux roux et bouclés de son front, prêt à tirer.

Mais Stan était plus rapide.

« BANG BANG ! »

Kyle attrapa son blouson au niveau du cœur. Sa tête bascula en arrière, et il s'effondra sur le sol gelé. Il resta là quelques secondes, les mains serrées sur son torse. Il retenait sa respiration et attendait Stan. Le bruit de la neige écrasée faisait un écho dans le jardin tout calme. Stan traversa la pelouse, un petit pied après l'autre, et regarda d'en haut son meilleur ami immobile. Kyle essaya de ne pas sourire quand Stan s'agenouilla par terre. Il mit ses mains sous le cou de Kyle pour soutenir sa tête, comme pour le bercer. C'était censé être hyper-dramatique, Stan racontait des histoires en disant qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait, il murmurait un blabla plein de beaux sentiments et de grands mots qu'ils avaient appris en regardant trop de films de science-fiction et de shonen à la télé.

C'était le moment que Kyle préférait dans le jeu. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais tout à coup, il se sentait à l'abri et bien au chaud avec le bras de Stan, le bras enroulé autour de ses épaules et sa tête juste contre le torse de son ami.

\- Vieux, c'est au moins la cinquième fois que je gagne, se moqua Stan en balançant Kyle comme un bourrin sur la neige. Kyle se redressa et haussa les épaules.

\- T'es juste plus rapide.

Et ils recommençaient à jouer. Dix pas, un retourné rapide, et bang, bang. Kyle avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où il s'était retrouvé par terre. Son blouson était trempé de neiges fondues, mais le froid disparaissait à chaque fois que Stan le serrait contre lui.

Ils jouaient jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse derrière leurs maisons et que Mrs Broflovski les appellent pour prendre un chocolat chaud.

* * *

Le lycée ne fut pas pour Kyle la meilleure période de sa vie. Il était petit, maigrichon, et complètement nerd. Il traversa ses années d'adolescence soûlé par la plupart des gens, ses parents, ses profs, ses camarades de classe, il avait toujours une remarque sarcastique au bout de la langue. Il comptait les jours qui le séparaient de la remise de diplôme sur un énorme calendrier qu'il avait fait lui-même, au dessus de son lit. Pour faire passer la fin de la terminale plus vite, il plaisantait avec Stan, en imaginant les supers aventures qu'ils vivraient à la fac. Il pensait sans cesse aux cours qui pourraient lui plaire, faisait des listes des endroits qu'ils pourraient découvrir grâce aux échanges internationaux, et soupirait de bonheur en se disant à quel point ce sera merveilleux de pouvoir enfin échapper aux griffes de sa mère trop possessive. Stan faisait des grands sourires en écoutant Kyle rêvasser. Le grand dadais marmonna un truc, comme quoi South Park allait lui manquer quand ils seraient partis. Kyle manqua de s'étouffer à l'idée.

\- Je ne regretterai jamais ce trou à ras.

Stan enfouit ses mains dans sa veste de sport, tira sur un fil qui pendait le long de sa manche. Il le laissa tomber et sourit à Kyle.

\- Je sais pas trop, vieux, commença Stan en regardant vers la cour de récré. Ils étaient debout à côté du truck de Stan et tremblaient de froid parce que la nuit tombait. Ça me manquera ici.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Kyle, qui n'en revenait pas.

Stan avait le regard perdu et indéchiffrable, comme s'il voyait quelque chose bien au-delà de la clôture et du stade de foot, juste devant lui. Il serra ses bras contre son torse, se dirigea vers la place du conducteur. Il toucha du bout des doigts le bord de ses manches.

\- Les montagnes vont me manquer. Et l'école, et nos amis. Merde, je vais même regretter toutes les conneries qui nous arrivent tout le temps. J'ai l'impression que vivre loin de South Park sera – trop chiant, vieux.

Kyle secoua la tête et sourit à cause de Stan et de ses tendances nostalgiques. Il lui donna un petit coup de coude, appuyé contre le truck, comme Stan.

\- C'est pas comme si on partait pour toute la vie.

\- On dirait en t'entendant.

\- Mais non, vieux, je veux me barrer, c'est vrai, mais c'est parce que je vais enfin pouvoir souffler un peu pour la première fois depuis ma naissance. Je vais vite retourner au bercail et recommencer à retenir ma respiration. Kyle avala sa salive et regarda sa montre. Il se frotta les mains à cause du froid, se rapprocha de Stan.

\- Fais gaffe à ne pas te noyer, vieux, plaisanta Stan, en le poussant pour rire.

Kyle lui rendit le geste.

\- Impossible. Je te rappelle que je suis le meilleur nageur de South Park. Je peux retenir ma respiration plus longtemps que tout le monde.

Il était vraiment le meilleur en apnée. Quand il était petit, il s'asseyait souvent tout au fond de la piscine, les jambes croisées, et faisait des signes de mains à Stan, Kenny et Cartman quand ils remontaient à la surface beaucoup plus tôt que lui. Kyle était fier de ce petit talent. Il fallait bien remonter un jour, mais il passait beaucoup de temps immergé dans le silence et la lumière ondulante de l'eau chlorée. Kyle pouvait être patient s'il le voulait. Il pouvait retenir sa respiration. Il pouvait attendre. Kyle laissa son coude se poser près de celui de Stan. Ils s'en rendirent à peine compte, il y avait peu de lumière sur parking de l'école. Se toucher n'était pas nouveau, rien de neuf.

\- Vieux, je ne sens plus mes pieds. Encore combien de temps ? se plaignit Kyle en donnant des coups de botte sur le bitume plein de neige sale.

Stan posa son bras autour des épaules de son ami.

\- Cinq minutes, pas plus.

\- D'accord. Kyle se sentit rougir pendant que le bras de Stan le serrait un peu plus.

Kyle s'était rendu compte au début de l'adolescente qu'il appréciait la présence de Stan d'une façon un peu plus complexe que prévu. Ses gestes sur sa peau, son odeur, sa voix, affectaient Kyle et il ne parvint pas à se l'expliquer pendant plusieurs années. Ce ne fut qu'à l'âge de quinze ans, en se réveillant en sueur d'un rêve qui lui avait semblé très réel, où Stan était allongé près de lui, pour le toucher, qu'il comprit enfin que deux et deux font quatre.

C'était entre autres à cause de cette révélation vitale que Kyle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de quitter South Park avec Stan. Kyle était convaincu que ses peurs et ses angoisses s'évanouiraient loin de leur ville natale. Ils seront juste tous les deux, dans le vrai monde, pour la première fois. Il sera capable de respirer enfin en oubliant son apnée métaphorique et pourra tout dire à Stan.

\- Hé, dit Kyle. Sa voix tremblait. Tu sais que les gens racontent des trucs sur nous…

\- Sur nous ?

\- Ouais, tu sais, sur nous.

Il ne lâcha pas Stan des yeux quand il se mit à glousser doucement pour finalement se taper un fou rire. Kyle s'agita, appuya bien fort sur sa chapka verte pour qu'elle lui recouvre les oreilles, coinça une boucle rousse sous le chapeau en attendant que Stan reprenne son calme. Kyle essaya d'avoir l'air amusé, se força à sourire. Il regarda Stan chasser une larme de ses yeux.

\- Oh, vieux, sérieux, rigola Stan. Les gens d'ici sont tellement débiles.

\- Ouais, carrément, dit Kyle qui voulait se taire. C'est pour ça que j'ai hâte de partir.

Stan réfléchit un moment.

\- J'imagine que présenté comme ça, moi aussi, j'ai trop hâte. Ce sera cool de voir des gens qui ne s'imaginent pas tout de suite des conneries en étudiant tes moindres faits et gestes.

Kyle avait la gorge trop nouée pour répondre. Il acquiesça, se battant intérieurement contre les piqûres dans ses yeux. Il renifla et tourna la tête loin de son ami.

\- Hé, dit Stan en regardant les étoiles qui commençaient à briller dans le ciel de plus en plus noir. Tu te souviens, quand on était petit et qu'on faisait des duels ? On marchait dos à dos et on se retournait tout à coup pour tirer… Je gagnais toujours à ce jeu, non ? Tu tombais par terre. Tu faisais semblant de mourir. Et je te prenais dans mes bras...

Kyle releva la tête, reteint sa respiration. Il sourit.

\- Oui, je me souviens. Tu me tirais dessus et tu me prenais contre toi.

Stan leva le bras, plia ses doigts pour faire un pistolet. Il le pointa sur le torse de Kyle, toucha vraiment son cœur.

\- Bang, bang.

Ils étaient vraiment très proches à présent. Kyle sentait sa poitrine se soulever et redescendre contre le doigt de Stan. Le plus grand sourit, l'air mélancolique.

\- C'est peut-être pour ça que les gens pensent qu'on est « bizarre », vieux, conclu Stan. Il lui sourit et laissa tomber ses mains. On faisait toujours des machins pas normaux quand on était petit.

\- Ouais... On était bizarre. Kyle n'arrivait pas à trouver assez d'air pour gonfler ses poumons. Il fixait Stan, attendait que son ami remarque enfin qu'il était juste en train de se noyer sans même une goutte d'eau.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent sur le parking à ce moment précis, emportant l'attention de Stan bien loin de son meilleur copain. Les talons claquaient sur le béton, le bruit grandissait à chaque seconde. Kyle baissa rapidement la tête, soudain très intéressé par sa montre. Stan s'éloigna du truck et de Kyle, tourna la tête vers le bâtiment scolaire. Wendy trébucha en arrivant près de lui. Elle soufflait des petits nuages d'air blanc en expirant. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui fouettaient les joues. Elle s'essuya le front et sourit à Stan.

\- Hé, souffla-t-elle.

\- Hé, dit Stan.

Ils étaient trop proches pour que Kyle puisse le supporter. Il rentra dans le truck et se ceintura à son siège. Il attendit, les yeux résolument fixés nul part, en haut – bien plus haut que la tête de Stan et Wendy qui étaient bien trop proches, mille fois trop proches.

* * *

C'était une journée parfaite. Le ciel était bleu, le soleil brillait, la météo était agréable, à l'image des sourires chaleureux qui flottaient sur les visages de l'ensemble des convives à l'église. Kyle se tenait debout près de l'autel décoré avec des roses rouges et blanches. Des rubans habillaient les bancs et les bougies faisaient vaciller les mines impatientes des invités. Oui, tout était vraiment parfait – les jolis vitraux, la musique douce, et le beau jeune homme brun à côté de Kyle.

Stan portait un costume noir. Il se tourna vers Kyle qui était vêtu de blanc, comme tous les garçons d'honneur. Une rose rouge plantée dans la poche de sa veste. Une blanche pour Stan. Kyle se surprit à regarder cette rose. Sa couleur pale lui semblait presque floue, on aurait dit qu'elle apparaissait de nul part au milieu du torse de Stan, mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Kyle toucha sa rose à lui. Rouge sur blanc. Comme une tache de sang sur une parfaite couverture de neige.

\- Je crois que je vais vomir, chuchota Stan à son meilleur ami. Kyle fit un grand sourire, les yeux fatigués et presque clos, avec des petites rides aux coins alors qu'il était très jeune.

\- Mais non, répondit Kyle d'une voix morne.

\- Mais, imagine que si ?

\- Alors ça fera une putain d'histoire à raconter à tes petits enfants.

Stan rigola, se rapprocha de Kyle.

\- Merci.

\- Pourquoi ? Kyle regardait partout, mais surtout pas vers Stan.

\- Juste pour être toujours là pour moi, même maintenant. Même après tout ce qui s'est passé.

\- Vieux. Kyle tourna la tête, étudia le profil de Stan. Il fut soudain choqué à quel point son ami semblait plus âgé que lui, tout à coup. Pendant un bref instant, Kyle eut peur de ne plus parvenir à retrouver son meilleur ami d'enfance, le petit Stan qui jouait au cowboy dans son jardin pendant les après-midis enneigés, jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Mais ce sentiment passa, et Kyle vit Stan comme il était vraiment : un jeune homme ravi, ignorant qu'il était en train de tuer son meilleur ami.

La marche nuptiale commença, les invités se levèrent. Stan s'éloigna un peu. Tout le monde papotait gaiement le long de l'autel. Kyle retenait sa respiration.

Un silence brusque s'installa dans la foule dès que Wendy arriva enfin. Bebe et les autres demoiselles d'honneur rayonnaient de bonheur. Les mamans des futurs mariés pleuraient en se tenant le bras. Randy fit un petit clin d'œil très rapide à son fils, suivit d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Stan se tourna vers Kyle une dernière fois.

Kyle parla avant de pouvoir se retenir.

\- Ça va aller vieux. Regarde comme elle est heureuse...et c'est grâce à toi.

La cérémonie dura seulement une heure. Les invités se levèrent sagement pour applaudir quand le prêtre présenta les désormais jeunes mariés. Stan embrassa Wendy pendant que tout le monde criait de joie autour d'eux. Kyle applaudit le dernier, les yeux étrangement secs.

Les membres de la famille attendaient dehors avec leurs sacs de graines pour oiseaux, en bavardant à voix basse, surexcités. Les bombardements de photos commencèrent. Kyle trouva Kenny dans la foule et lui serra la main. Il pouvait voir Cartman un peu plus loin rôder sur le parking, l'air amer. Stan l'avait invité, sans savoir que son ami souffrait au fond de lui, un de plus. Kyle avait remarqué que Cartman s'était assis à l'écart dans l'église, du côté de la mariée. Ses poings étaient serrés sur ses cuisses pendant toute la cérémonie. Il n'avait pas regardé Wendy une seule fois.

Stan n'avait pas demandé à Cartman d'être garçon d'honneur, contrairement à Kenny. Kyle étant son témoin, évidemment.

Les cloches retentirent. Kyle se tourna doucement vers les grandes portes d'entrée, regarda Stan et Wendy sortirent comme dans un film au ralenti. Ils protégeaient leurs cheveux et les secouaient en riant pendant que les graines s'agglutinaient sur le sol. Kyle se dit alors que les cloches sonnaient pour lui et non plus pour les jeunes époux. C'était bizarre, égoïste même, mais à ses yeux, elles n'annonçaient rien de joyeux. Elles étaient trop bruyantes, inquiétantes, emmurées. Le cri des cloches, pour lui, raisonnait comme une lamentation, pas comme une belle fête.

Stan et Wendy s'arrêtèrent sur le parking pour regarder la limousine blanche se garer devant l'église. Stan se pencha et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Wendy. Elle ria doucement et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Ils restèrent à se regarder dans les yeux en enlaçant lentement leurs doigts ensemble.

Kyle sourit malgré sa tristesse. Ils avaient l'air si heureux.

Il regarda Stan ouvrir la poignée de la porte pour Wendy. Elle releva le bas de sa robe et s'installa à l'arrière, pendant que Bebe la suivait en ramassant la traîne délicate. Stan rentra un pied à l'intérieur, mais s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Le cœur de Kyle s'emballa. Il savait que Stan le cherchait.

Et tout à coup Stan couru vers lui, en riant. Il prit Kyle dans ses bras, le serra fort. Kyle voulait pleurer, mais ses yeux refusaient de produire la moindre larme.

\- Vieux, dit Stan et reculant et en souriant comme un dingue. Vieux, je n'ai pas vomi !

Kyle se força à rire un peu.

\- Bien sûr que t'as pas vomi, Stan, tu n'allais pas lui faire ça, dit-il sans la moindre émotion. Tu n'es plus un petit garçon, tu sais ?

Stan enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Kyle tripota sa rose rouge sur sa poitrine.

\- Oui, je ne suis plus un petit garçon, approuva Stan. Mais, je te jure que je me sentais vraiment petit là-dedans, il y a deux minutes. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Kyle hocha la tête. Il étudiait l'herbe sous ses pieds.

\- C'était comme si tout à coup, je me rendais compte que certaines choses sont mille fois plus importantes que moi. Que maintenant, Wendy est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi.

\- Ouais... Kyle se retint de lui dire : Est-ce que je suis encore important pour toi ?

\- Stan ! cria Wendy depuis la limousine. Elle agita son bouquet en l'air et semblait exiger une réponse.

\- Je te verrai pendant la fête, vieux, dit Stan en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Kyle avant de courir vers sa femme.

Stan avait déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin jusqu'au parking quand il tourna sur ses talons pour pointer l'index vers Kyle. Il ferma un œil et sourit bêtement en faisant semblant d'appuyer sur sa détente imaginaire. Puis, aussi vite qu'il avait fait son geste, il s'en alla, et disparu à l'arrière de la limousine blanche.

Kyle resta seul dans le jardin de l'église. Il leva la main et toucha son torse, juste sur le cœur. Ses doigts dessinèrent la rose rouge épinglée à sa poche, la tache rouge sur sa veste parfaitement blanche.

Il pencha la tête en sentant enfin venir les larmes. Il leva sa main et la serra. Lentement, il pointa un doigt en direction de la route prise par la limousine, qui avait pris Stan loin d'ici.

\- Bang, bang...souffla Kyle.


End file.
